Cobalt Wiki:Criteria for speedy deletion
The criteria for speedy deletion specify the only cases in which have broad consensus to bypass deletion discussion, at their discretion, and immediately delete pages or media. They cover only the cases specified in the rules below. Administrators should take care not to speedy delete pages or media except in the most obvious cases. Contributors often create pages over several edits, so administrators should avoid deleting a page that appears incomplete too soon after its creation. Anyone can request the speedy deletion of a page or media by adding tag. Before nominating a page for speedy deletion, consider whether it could be improved, reduced to a stub, merged or redirected elsewhere, reverted to a better previous revision, or handled in some other way. Users nominating a page for speedy deletion should specify which criteria the page meets, and should consider notifying the page creator and any major contributors. The creator of a page may not remove a speedy deletion tag from it. Only an editor who is not the creator of a page may do so. A creator who disagrees with the speedy deletion should instead click on the button that says "Click here to contest this speedy deletion", inside the deletion tag. This button links to a discussion page with a pre-formatted area for the creator to explain why the page shouldn't be deleted. Criteria These apply to all namespaces. *Pages consisting of mainly incoherent text and/or Gibberish, with no meaningful content or history. *Pure and blatant hoaxes. (see also How to deal with vandalism). *Recreation of a page that was deleted per a deletion discussion. *Pages created by banned or blocked users in violation of their ban or block. *Pages dependent on a non-existent or deleted page. (Such as talk pages with no corresponding subject page or subpages with no parent) *Pages that disparage, threaten, intimidate or harass their subject or some other entity, and serve no other purpose. *Unambiguous advertising or promotion. Pages that are exclusively promotional. *Copyright Infringement. Text or media pages that contain copyrighted material with no credible assertion of public domain, fair use, or a free license, where there is no non-infringing content on the page worth saving. *Any article (other than disambiguation pages, redirects, or soft redirects) consisting only of external links, category tags and "see also" sections, a question that should have been directed at an administrator, chat-like comments, template tags, and/or images. *Very short pages with little or no context (e.g., "He is a funny man that has created Factory and the Hacienda. And, by the way, his wife is great.") *Re-posted content that was already deleted according to policy. *Temporarily deleting a page in order to . * or ones caused by typos during a page move. *Files that are corrupt, empty or duplicates. *Unused duplicates or lower-quality/resolution copies of another Admin Tools file. *User talk pages of non-logged in users where the message is no longer relevant. (This is to avoid confusing new users who happen to edit with that same IP address.) *Images and other media that are not under a free license or in the public domain, that are not used in any article, may be deleted after being identified as such for more than seven days, or immediately if the image's only use was on a deleted article and it is very unlikely to have any use on any other valid article. *Empty categories that have been unpopulated for at least four days. Excluding disambiguation categories, Citations needed, or Verify that by their nature may become empty on occasion. *Author request, if requested in good faith and provided that the only substantial content to the page and to the associated talk page was added by its author.